The Marvelous Adventures of Echo Zane
by KelpHero47
Summary: Join Echo Zane on his journey to find family, friends and a purpose in life. Meeting new people, both enemies or no, and learning what it is to be his own person with his own dreams. Set after season 6 (of course).
1. Prologue

**Hey there readers, this is my first multiple chapter story in a while so please be forgiving. I think there isn't enough fanfiction with Echo Zane in here so I made him the focus of this one.**

* * *

TMAoEZ – Prologue:

After Jay reset time the Ninja's life continued to be as normal as it ever was. Everything being the same except his and Nya's relationship as well as the others knowing about a future they will never have thanks to his wish. The two of them had told the others about Nadakhan, their capture and how he was defeated by Jay's wish. Yet the blue ninja couldn't help but think they were forgetting something.

Anyway, speaking of their new relationship, the Ninja were currently on a chat show discussing that very topic. With questions varying from the others opinions to what they like most about each other, it was all pretty standard. Then of course the inevitable, "How did you two get together?", was asked and that's when things got complicated.

"Well... Um... I-It's actually a funny story, you see there was this thing with an evil Djinn and well stuff happened with the others getting captured..." Jay chose his words carefully looking to Nya for support, she nodded in encouragement. "Then after they were captured, including Nya, I assembled a kind of 'Backup Ninja Force' out some people we know. We ended up going to save everyone... We freed the others, Nya got... Hurt badly and I kind of wished it all away to prevent it ever happening."

"Aww, that's sweet, isn't it sweet folks?" The presenter addressed the audience who agreed, "So who was on this 'Backup Ninja Force', anyone we know?"

"Well there was Ronin, Skylor, Darreth, Captain Soto, the Police Commissioner and..." Jay listed the members on his fingers until he grew slightly pale, "He's still on the island." He turned to face Nya who was beginning to realise who he was talking about, "Nya he's still there, isn't he?"

"Who's still where?" Lloyd interjected into his friend's exchange, feeling as lost to their discussion as everyone else in the studio looked.

"Echo Zane..." Nya answered as she put her head in her hands, "With all the commotion we completely forgot about him."

"Who's 'Echo Zane'?" The show presenter looked between the Ninja to see if any of the others could answer.

"He's Zane's brother."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this little snippet of what's to come. Future chapters will involve OCs, but mainly kids as I made Echo some friends near his own age.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there. I'm glad that some people liked the prologue enough to follow this story. I hope that this first chapter can meet what you guys were expecting (if you guys were expecting anything really).**

* * *

TMAoEZ – Chapter 1:

Echo looked out the window of the lighthouse's top floor to a seemingly endless ocean surrounding the island from all sides. He had woken that day to a feeling he couldn't quite describe. Emotions were complicated things to him anyway but this was new. He felt empty. Not in the way he felt when one of his gears fell out or a limb came off. It felt as if he was missing something he couldn't think of no matter how hard he tried.

Yet he knew he to find whatever it was if he was going to fix this. He had already searched the entire lighthouse twice with the help of Gizmo, who didn't have the answer to his emptiness either. That meant that whatever was missing wasn't on the island. Or at least that's what Echo believed, "Boats are made from wood and so we shall use whatever wood we have to make one. Then another plank of wood can be our oar." He explained as he looked through the lighthouse's secret basement. Having already dragged out the wooden shelves and taken wood from the table upstairs he was still looking for an oar.

Gizmo nudged his leg before holding up a plank of wood. Echo smiled at his friends as he took the material, "Now we can set sail." He held the smaller robot under his arm as he raced out of the door and then down the many stairs in front of the building. A makeshift boat rested alongside the water, crafted out of various sized planks, rope and a tarp thing Echo had found in the basement. It wasn't the prettiest boat but he was proud of it. He carefully placed Gizmo into the boat before pushing it into the water.

After jumping into the boat himself Echo took one last look at the place he had called home his whole life. "Do you think where we are going has a lighthouse like this one?" His only answer was a series of beeps not really confirming anything. "Do you think Father will be there?" Echo had considered if his emptiness was caused by the loss of his only human contact suddenly going missing but he has accepted that his father must have had his reasons. After all he had a reason for everything, including making him to replace the original Zane. Who he talked about a lot but Echo couldn't blame him for that either, after all he wasn't the original and couldn't take that place in his father's heart away from his... Brother? Yeah, brother.

"Do you think my brother will there?" He had given up hope of ever meeting the person his father spoke so much of. Yet there was something his father had spoken of with his brother and that was hope. His brother must be amazing to inspire their father enough to never give up despite his less than favourable situation. This musing of his went on for several hours as he rowed the boat away from the lighthouse. Then didn't really stop until his shoulder joints began to hurt causing him to cease rowing.

The sky was no longer the clear blue it was before but rather a near black expanse broken by the occasion star and the full moon. The ocean around him lay almost still as Echo lay down in the boat facing the stars, "I wonder what it's like up there..." He reached both of his hands out in front of him, "To be surrounded by such pretty things as stars constantly rather than the ocean like we are." He got no response out of Gizmo, who seemed to have powered down to conserve energy. "Do you think it's lonely in space?"

**The next day**

Echo awoke to the feeling of someone tapping him on the face. Which was followed by the sound of birds, the ocean and people? The material that lay under Echo's hand was colder than wood or tarp. Curiosity to his current situation led him to open his eyes to a cloudy blue sky and a pair of people standing over him. Both of them donning some form of worried expression as he slowly sat up.

One of them currently whispering to another unknown individual on a walkie-talkie, "It's awake... No, it hasn't said anythi-… You want me to talk to it?... I understand..." The man in question looked hesitantly at Echo as the other tilted his head to the side, "Um... Hi there?"

"Hello", Echo looked at the pair and at his surrounding to see that he was on a larger boat than his own. "Where am I?"

"The Chestnut... It's a boat."

"Why am I here? Where is my boat?"

"That piece of driftwood you and the bucket were sitting in? We left it in the ocean and it got dragged off by the current. That thing wasn't safe to sail in."

"Oh."

"If it makes you feel any better we saved your bucket." The other person stated before holding out Gizmo, who was still in sleep mode. Echo took his friend from her arms then tapped him on the head a couple times.

"He is not a bucket, he is Gizmo. A robot assistant created by my father." Echo explained to them as he persisted in trying to wake up his friend, "What's the matter with him?"

"Is he broken?"

"Most likely... Do any of you have tools?"

"Now hold on a second", the man spoke again, "Who are you anyway? Why were you out here in a boat? Where's this father you mentioned? Does he know where you are? Does anyone who where you are?"

"I am Zane, I was created to protect those who cannot protect themselves. I was trying find a way to an answer to my emptiness. My father is gone and therefore does not know my current location nor does anyone else. Except you people, of course."

"'Emptiness'?"

"I am not human but I can perhaps make it similar to watch people call 'loss'. I am missing something."

"And you were sailing to try and find it?"

"That was my intention, and yet I feel as if my lack of planning to make a safer boat has put my only friend in danger..." Echo sadly cradled Gizmo in his arms.

"I'm sure we can fix it, Sherly call the captain and let him know our guest here needs some tools." The woman stepped forward with her hand offering Echo help off the ground, "Now Zane, my name's Kim and this is Sherly."

"Sherwin", her companion said before whispering into his walkie-talkie. "His name is Zane... He needs help right now... He says 'tools' but I'm not sure which ones... Okay... Sure thing."

"Any luck?"

"Cap' wants to meet him... But we should have a toolbox lying around he can use to fix his friend."

"Does that sound okay?" She was addressing Echo at this point as her companion proceeded to walk off.

"That would be helpful, thank you."

"No need to thank me, it's the Cap' you gotta thank for not having you thrown over the side."

"Why would anyone do that?"

"Sherly thought you were an old fridge when we first fished you out the water."

"I look nothing like a fridge."

**Time skip 'cuz I'm lazy**

Later that evening, after Echo was introduced to the ship's captain 'Doug', he was sat below deck alongside the three-other people on board. He was still unable to figure out how Gizmo had broken in the first place and was beginning to lose hope of his friend ever coming online again. He sighed putting Gizmo on the table the four of them were sat around, as the others were watching TV.

Doug smiled sadly at him, "Any luck?" His answer was a shaking head before Echo rested defeatedly on the table, "Mind if I had a look at it?" Yet another head shake in response which allowed him to pick up Gizmo and begin tinkering with the small robot, "You know, I don't visit the city much now but I used to work for a tech company, pretty big one too. Not that I miss it all that much but I do enjoy fixing the odd piece of hardware, especially fine pieces like your friend here." He spoke happily before resting Gizmo back on the table upright, "Try him now."

Echo wasn't hoping for much when he tapped his friend on the head but was more than happy to see him finally come online, "How?"

"Cap's a man of many talents." Sherwin answered not removing his eyes from the TV.

"Shh, the Ninja are on TV." Kim waved her hand at the others, effectively quieting them.

"We freed the others, Nya got... Hurt badly and I kind of wished it all away to prevent it ever happening." Jay spoke on the TV followed by the presenter's comment.

"What they done now?" Sherwin questioned seeming completely uninterested.

"Nya and Jay finally got together after apparently resetting time or something." Kim answered quickly before returning her attention to the screen.

"So who was on this 'Backup Ninja Force', anyone we know?" The presenter spoke to the camera mostly, which Echo thought was weird since she wasn't addressing the audience but what did he know about show business.

"Well there was Ronin, Skylor, Darreth, Captain Soto, the Police Commisioner and..." Jay suddenly trailed off much to the confusion of the people on the ship. They continued to watch the Ninja's confusing exchange until Jay spoke three simple words, "He's Zane's brother." The camera then moved to said ninja who now held an emotionless expression on his face.

"Who's that?" Echo spoke up at this point as an all too familiar looking face came up on the TV.

"That's Zane, the ice nindroid..." Kim spoke slowly as she and the other two turned to face Echo, "You kind of look like him, you know."

"'Kind of'?" Sherwin interrupted, "He's the spitting image of Zane, minus the colour and general 'shiny-ness'."

"You don't think..."

**Back with the Ninja**

It had been anarchy after Jay's reveal of Zane's newly discovered brother with the nindroid in question having left the interview early. The presenter took pity on the remaining ninja, who were in just as much shock as their brother, by calling their interview to a close. The team, minus Zane, quietly made their way back to the Bounty. An awkward silence hung over them even as they all took a seat inside the games room.

Zane had been waiting for them to return home from his seat on the couch. His own silence had really been filled with PIXAL's voice and his own thousand-mile-an-hour thoughts. 'I have a brother?'

"...ne..."

'How is that possible? Father never mentioned him, even when we were at the lighthouse. Did he just forget about him?'

"...ane..."

'How could he? Was it because I was there? Did he feel that my brother wasn't important?'

"...Zane..."

'How could he think that? Is he there alone? For how long? How long has my brother been alone?'

"ZANE!"

'…?'

"Are you alright?"

'I'm not...'

"Do you want to talk about it?"

'Yes... I just don't know how to feel about...'

"About?"

'My brother... Oh PIXAL, I have a brother. A brother who's apparently alone on that lighthouse and has been since I took our father with me, away from him.'

"It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known."

'But...'

"But nothing Zane, you couldn't of... Didn't know about him but now you do. What you do next is the thing you can control and know about."

'…You're right."

"I know I am." Their internal conversation was interrupted by the appearance of the other ninja as they entered the room. Zane watched silently as they sat down, with Cole on the other end of the couch and the others scattered around the table on the floor. Jay looked pale still and was avoiding looking in Zane's general direction, "You should talk to him."

'I know.' Zane smiled at the almost smug look on PIXAL's face at this point, "Jay?" The ninja in question visibly jumped before turning to look at his friend.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about my distressing reaction to news of my brother's existence. I was surprised by the news and retreated into my own head, so to say, and did so without thinking."

"If anyone needs to apologise it's me, I should have remembered to tell you about something as important as your brother..." Jay rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, smiling meekly.

"It's my fault too", Nya spoke up at this point. "I was there as well so I could have told you as well."

"It's okay... Everyone makes mistakes, but we should be thinking about how to fix this." Zane smiled, "Starting with you two telling us what you left out of your story about my brother."

"Oh... Well it started after we had escaped Ninjago City and went to that lighthouse your dad was imprisoned in..."

**Back to the ship with Echo**

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm one of the first people to meet Zane's long-lost brother!" Kim almost screamed as her three companions covered their ears, "How did I not see it before? You two look so much alike!"

"Stop yelling!" Sherwin yelled over her rambling, "You fangirls really need to know when to chill." He sighed when she finally stopped talking.

"What is a 'fangirl'?" Echo asked as he uncovered his ears and checked if Gizmo was alright after the loud noise.

"Terrifying beings that will stop at nothing to get the things they love and scream over." Sherwin laughed at how scared Echo looked at that statement, "But they're one of the side effects of being famous, your brother must deal with them all the time. Well him and his friends, they're kind of a package deal at this point."

"They sound amazing."

"They are! I can tell you everything about them if you want!" Kim smiled excitedly at Echo who was more than happy to hear about his brother, "I'll take that smile as a yes then. Well there's their mentor Sensei Wu who gathered the first four ninja: Jay the master of lightning, Cole the master of earth, Zane the master of ice and Kai master of fire... ….. ….."

By the time she was through with her story Echo was falling asleep on the table in front of him. Instead of waking him up the trio of sailors draped a blanket over him before leaving to get some sleep themselves, well after Kim took pictures of him on her phone. "He's so cute~", she whispered sweetly, "Can we keep him forever Cap'?"

"No... I think it's time he and his brother were finally united, don't you think?" Doug whispered back.

"Aww, that's going to be so cool!"

"Shh!" Sherwin called from his bed before rolling over to face away from the two. Kim giggled before going to sleep herself. Doug took one last look at Echo then closed his eyes. What the trio didn't know is that Echo was listening the entire time, "I can't wait." But how is meeting my brother going to be cold? Must be because he's the 'master of ice' or something like that.

* * *

 **Response to reviews:**

 **Loki God of Evil - I'm glad you approved**

 **Anyway, more chapters to come. I'll be updating this every weekend so look forward to next saturday.**

 **Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here we are again. Another chapter, with Echo in the big city.  
**

* * *

TMAoEZ – Chapter 2:

Ninjago City's port was the busiest Echo had seen anywhere, granted it was the first place he'd seen other than the lighthouse, but it was still busier than what he was used to. Everyone was really loud as so many things happened at once and people milled around constantly. It was kind of intimidating. Echo knew no one there but his brother was in the city somewhere so that must count for something, at least to him it did.

Sherwin assured him that people in Ninjago City were quite friendly and that he had nothing to worry about. That didn't stop him being hesitant to actually talk to people. The sailors had given him some of their clothes to help him blend in. Apparently, androids were common here just not ones of his model and so he would be safer in disguise.

The city beyond was nothing like Echo could have imagined. It was huge. Every building around them was as tall as the lighthouse with some being even taller, "So Zane, how do you like the city?" Kim smiled, walking beside him with a spring in her step.

"It's big."

"That it is..." Doug spoke in front of them with an air of discomfort.

"Are you alright? You seem as if this place is not to your liking."

"You're perceptive Kid, I don't like the city much. It's too closed in with everything shoved together in a way that makes it feel..."

"Restricting?"

"Exactly, I prefer the sea. All the space a man could need with no end in sight." Doug looked at his shipmates to see them nod in agreement, "Of course life at sea isn't for everyone, and that's why we are going to help you find your brother."

"You are?"

"We are?!" Sherwin and Kim yelled at the same time, one out of confusion and the other joy (you can probably guess which).

"Yep, and I happen to who the address of the Ninja's manager. Strange guy, trust me." Doug seemed lost in thought for a second before shrugging, "But he owes me a favour so I may as cash it in."

"You don't have to do that." Echo stopped walking, "I couldn't ask you to do that at all." He looked distressed, "I barely know you and-"

"Kid, calm down." Doug placed a hand on Echo's shoulder, "I like you a lot, and consider this payment for letting me tinker with your little friend." Speaking of Gizmo, the small robot had to be put in rucksack that Echo was carrying. His small size meant he couldn't keep up with the group and could easily get lost.

"If you say so... Thank you." Echo looked at the ground before Doug started laughing causing him to look up.

"That's why I like you kid, so well-mannered." The group continued on their journey before Echo stopped yet again. He was looking curiously at a small playground with what looked like a group of kids and their caretaker playing on the various apparatus. They all looked like they were enjoying themselves, despite the caretaker looking kind of tired.

"What's the matter Zane?" Sherwin was first to notice the android's absence, closely followed by the other two.

"What's that?" Echo pointed at the play area causing the trio to notice it as well.

"That? That's a playground..." Sherwin looked at his friends, "I guess you wouldn't have had them on that island of yours, right?" His question was answered by an unfocused shake of the head, "You wanna..."

"Could I?" Echo turned to face the trio with the most excited expression they'd seen him have so far.

The group looked between themselves before Doug sighed, "It isn't too far from my friend's place, I could probably drag him here if need be." With those words Echo walked happily towards the playground, "You two keep him company, I shouldn't be too long."

"Wait, we're on babysitting duty." Sherwin questioned as Kim ran after Echo with more enthusiasm than the android.

"Pretty much... Have fun." Doug then proceeded to continue his journey down the path leaving Sherwin alone in his place.

"Come on Sherly! There's a slide!" Kim yelled from where she had been explaining the slide to Echo, "It's fun, trust me."

"How?" Echo tapped on the metal slide, expecting it to do something.

"Well you climb up here..." Kim demonstrated as Echo watched curiously, "Then you sit at the top of the slide part and let yourself slide to the bottom." Continuing the demonstration, she slid down the metal slowing as if emphasising her point, "And then you do it again... If you want to."

"That's it?" Echo copied her actions to the point of sitting at the top of the slide.

"That's it." Kim nodded encouragingly, "Just try it." Without much prompting Echo went down the slide with a mostly blank look on his face. "So, what do you think?"

"It was... Nice."

"Nice?"

"Nice."

"Take him on the swings!" Sherwin joined in the exchange from his seat on a nearby bench.

"That's a great idea Sherly!" Kim ignored the grumble in response as she focused back on Echo, "Come on, you'll definitely like this." She spoke as she dragged Echo by the hand to the next piece of apparatus.

**Meanwhile with the Ninja, at Darreth's place**

"So... You wanted to talk to us?" Lloyd asked their currently pacing 'manager' who had yet speak after their arrival.

"What?" Darreth snapped out of whatever train of thought he had been having, "Oh... This is about last night." The group tensed at the others out of character tone, "Why didn't you guys tell me about Zane's brother sooner?! This is great!" The Ninja didn't have a chance to answer as he continued rambling, "I mean not as great as Nya and Jay getting together, but still gossip worthy! I can already imagine it now, 'Mysterious brother of ninja found after all this time'! Everyone wants to know about this guy, your social feed is already filled with questions about him. Do you guys know anything?" With his attention finally focused on them the Ninja took a moment to process what he'd actually said in his overenthusiastic word dump.

"Um..." Jay was the first to say anything, looking at the others for support.

Zane thankfully came to his rescue, "We know very little about my brother, other than his location, name and description, we don't have much information to give you... Or the public."

Darreth visibly deflated at those words before springing back to life in a couple of seconds, "We'll keep it vague then... Really drive home that whole 'mysterious' thing, my only question is: When are you going to go and get him?"

"As soon as possible." Zane answered without missing a beat, which caused the rest of the Ninja to look at him.

"Wait... What?" Cole looked worriedly at his friend, "We haven't even talked about this yet." He received nods from Nya, Jay and Lloyd.

"Zane's right though." Kai spoke up at this point, "I mean Jay did mention about 'Echo Zane' having being left there alone for who knows how long. Why wait to go get him?" Zane smiled at his friend's agreement and willingness to help him.

"But-" Cole next few words were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Everyone turned to the front door, "I wasn't expecting company today." Darreth shuffled over the door before opening it a crack to look through, "Hello?"

"Long time no see, Darren." An older voice said smugly from the other side.

"You know it's Darreth, I hate to remind you Dog."

"Haha, just like old times... Can I come in or...?"

"Oh... Um..." Darreth looked at the Ninja for confirmation and got a nod from Lloyd, "Sure, come on in. I have company so..." Without much more he opened the door fully for the newcomer who then proceeded to pat him on the shoulder.

"Since when do you have company?"

"A lot changes in six months..."

"Yeah, but you don't." It was at this point the newcomer took notice of the other people in the room, "You weren't joking about having company, I just never expected..."

"The Ninja?"

"Yeah..." 'Dog' turned his attention fully to the group of ninja currently sat on Darreth's floor, "I'm Doug, pleased to meet you all." The Ninja didn't give much of a response for a few seconds other than blinking, "Um..."

Kai was first to answer this time, "Sorry, it's just kind of mind-blowing that Darreth actually has..."

"Friends." Jay finished before Nya elbowed him in the stomach, "Ow."

Lloyd shook his head at his friends, "I apologise for those two, it's nice to meet you Doug. I'm Lloyd, that's Jay-"

"I know who you are, I live with one of your fangirls..." Doug smiled good-naturedly as the group seemed to cringe, "But it was actually you six I came to talk to."

"Why come to Darreth then?" Cole asked crossing his arms.

"My friend told me how hard you guys are to get in contact with and I knew this idiot-" Doug pointed to Darreth who gave a yell in protest, "Had connections with you. So I thought find him, find you guys."

"And why do you need to talk to us?"

"I have information about that one's brother." He pointed to Zane who visibly stiffened, "Thought I'd be nice and share."

"What would that information be?" Zane narrowed his eyes at Doug who just crossed his arms in return.

"Let me start with the fact that he's currently hanging out with my crewmates at a playground near here."

"What?!" Seven voices responded to his statement followed by a flurry of other questions, "How did he get off the island? How long has he been there? Why is he with you? When did-" Said questions were stopped by Doug raising his hands to get everyone else's attention.

"My crew found him yesterday, he was on a makeshift boat in the middle of the ocean. We were heading to the mainland anyway and brought him with us. We also offered to help him find you guys, which is what I'm doing right now." A long silence fell over the room as they thought over this new information.

Zane was having an internal conversation with PIXAL, 'He's here...'

"That's what he just said Zane."

'PIXAL, he's here.'

"You already said that, it's going to be a new thing with you? Repeating things?" PIXAL gave him a deadpan look which made Zane smile.

'I can go and see him right now.'

"Yes, yes you can." PIXAL smiled back, "Now say something to your friends, they are beginning to notice your sudden change in demeanour."

"Zane?" Nya clicked her fingers in front of his face.

"Is he dead?" Jay asked from behind her causing Cole to elbow him in the side, "You too? What is with people and hurting me today?"

"Maybe if you didn't say stupid things we wouldn't have to." Cole joked as Jay hit him on the arm.

"I can assure you my friends, I am definitely alive." Zane smiled at his friend's antics which made them all smile at him.

"Not that this isn't touching, but I don't trust my crew to handle themselves alone in public." Doug interrupted looking anxiously at the door.

"Sherwin and Kim still sail with you?" Darreth asked surprised.

"Yep."

"I thought you would have thrown them overboard or something by now."

"There have been moments..."

**At the playground**

The pair of sailors were tiredly sat on the bench as Echo continued to try and build something in the sandpit. They had helped Echo try everything in the playground, then had to try and stop his running after a dog when he got curious about it. Distracting him with food had worked at that point when Kim persuaded Sherwin to buy them Slushies (she insisted they were the best thing ever when Echo asked what they were). Said Slushie session had ended with a giant purple stain on Sherwin's T-shirt, a sheepish Kim and Echo obliviously enjoying the treat despite the mayhem that had previously occurred behind him.

"When do you think the Cap' is coming back?" Kim sighed leaning back on the bench.

"Soon I hope..." Sherwin glanced over at Echo then looked at the sky tiredly.

"Who knew taking care of a single android would be so tiring?"

"You know the main reason we're tired is because you tried to force that sugar filled food dye down my throat." He grumbled crossing his arms.

"You should have just tried it, I mean what would been the harm in just trying a little bit. But nooo, you had to whack the thing out my hand and down yourself." She threw her arms in the air as if to emphasise her point.

"I didn't know I was going to get it down myself!"

"You wasted a perfectly good Slushie too." Kim pouted crossing her arms as well, "You know grape's my favourite."

"What are you two talking about?" A third voice joined in the conversation behind them making the pair jump to their feet. Doug stood behind them smirking and behind him were the Ninja (in their civilian disguises) looking confused at the pair of sailors, well more at Sherwin's stained T-shirt than anything else. "I see you have been having fun, anything to report?" He spoke in a mock authoritative tone.

"Negative Captain", Kim answered saluting him. "Except Sherly here murdered my Slushie."

"I can see that..." Doug looked over Sherwin who was now blushing from embarrassment, "Good to know, and how is our friend?"

"He's been fine...Curious, but fine overall", Sherwin shrugged as the entire group looked at the android currently trying to bury his legs in sand with the help of Gizmo who had finally escaped from his rucksack prison.

"Is that him?" Zane, unrecognised by Sherwin and Kim, asked as he looked hopefully at Echo.

"Sure is... You should go talk to him." Zane didn't need much prompting as he hesitantly went up to the edge of the sandpit. He smiled as Echo tried to dig up his legs, accidently covering Gizmo in sand. After saving his small friend from the mountain of sand, Echo took notice of the person standing next to the sandpit. Their smile looked so familiar, "Hello?"

"Hi..." Zane felt as if there was something stuck in his throat, preventing him from talking properly, "I am Zane."

"I am also Zane."

"I know..." The nindroid sank down beside the other, "I'm your brother." He slowly took off his hat the give the other a better look of his face. Echo's face lit up in realisation as he took in Zane's features, it was really him.

Before Zane could do anything, Echo leapt at him in a crushing hug, "You're here." Echo buried his head in the crook of Zane's neck.

"I'm here." Zane smiled as he returned the hug, it felt so right. The group near the bench watched in silence as the two shared their embrace, well silent beside the sound of Kim quietly crying (Sherwin gave her a tissue). "I'm sorry I hadn't found you sooner."

"Being a ninja probably kept you busy." Echo released himself from the hug to sit up again, "I had Gizmo to play chess with." Said robot made his presence known at this moment by nudging his arm, Echo put the smaller robot in his lap. He laughed at Gizmo shook some of the sand off himself, "Although I'm not very good at chess, Gizmo always beat me." Zane smiled at the triumphant beep the small robot gave to this statement. He heard Jay and Cole laugh as well from behind them, speaking of his family...

"Jay and Nya told me a lot about you."

"Who?" Echo tilted his head to the side to look at the people near his new friends.

"It doesn't matter right now... They're my family, and yours if you'd like?" Zane glanced over his shoulder at the other Ninja, who gave him gestures of encouragement. Echo watched this wordless exchange, the thought of a family was... Pleasant? And warm? Unlike the feeling of emptiness it had replaced. He liked the idea. When his brother re-focused on him Echo smiled and nodded, "A family sounds nice."

Echo watched as his brother stood up, dusted himself off and held out a hand to help him up. He took said offer and stood up, Zane was going to pick up his hat before a loud scream came from behind him. Or screams? Both the Ninja and the sailors turned to see a group the other side of the street yelling. The Ninja then turned to Kai who was currently on his phone typing, "Really?" Lloyd questioned causing Kai to look up from the device, "Again?"

"What? I was bored... And we haven't updated the feed since yesterday night." Kai then took notice of the group of screaming teen girls, "Oh... That's my fault, isn't it?"

"You think", Cole deadpanned and hit him on the back of the head.

"Hey, watch the hair."

"I think you guys should make yourself scarce soon." Sherwin pointed to the crowd as they finally crossed the street. The others nodded at his statement then looked back at the duo in the sandpit. Zane brought Echo over to the rest of the group, "It's been nice knowing you." Sherwin patted Echo on the shoulder.

Kim gave him a quick hug, "Ooo, you should have our phone number. Just in case you miss us..." She turned to Doug who was looking through his pockets, "We have to come into the city ever so often to deliver some stuff, we can totally visit."

Doug finally pulled out a small case, "We have business cards." He gave one to Echo, "We have surprisingly good reception at sea." He smiled as Echo examined the card in his hands, "Call if you need anything."

"Sorry to break this up, but we need to go... Like right now." Lloyd glanced anxiously looked at the group of teens growing closer.

"See you soon." Doug laughed as the Ninja aside from Zane and Echo ran off, "Have fun with your new family, Kid."

"Bye Cap'", Echo then followed Zane after the others as the three sailors waved goodbye.

* * *

 **Response to reviews:**

 **EchoZane - Hope you liked this.**

 **So Echo and Zane have met so next time is some nice brotherly stuff. Look forward to that.**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 3

**There were so many nice reviews for last chapter, I'm very grateful to get any reviews at all. Anyway, here's the next chapter with some brotherly moments and heart warming feels for the weekend.**

* * *

TMAoEZ – Chapter 3:

"So, from now on I shall be called 'Echo' as my brother already uses the name of 'Zane'?" Echo asked the Ninja as the group sat in the game room. He had already been given a full tour of the Bounty, as well as introduced to Wu and Misako.

"I know it will be hard to adjust to this change but it would be confusing for two people named 'Zane' to be in the same room, and most likely having the same conversations." Zane explained as he watched his brother think it over.

"I do not see any reason to disagree, so I am now known as Echo." Echo nodded mostly to himself as he watched the rest of the group nod in agreement.

"Now that that's over and done with, I'm hungry." Cole complained sagging against the couch, "We had a light breakfast because of Darreth and then we skipped lunch."

"Same here, meeting Echo was worth skipping a meal but food sounds pretty good right now." Kai smiled as Cole patted him on the shoulder.

"All those in favour of Zane cooking instead of Cole tonight." Jay added before the earth ninja could move anywhere towards the kitchen. The other ninja raised their hands, which made Cole hold a hand over his heart in mock offense even though he had his other hand up as well. "Motion carried, and anyway we wouldn't want Echo's first meal in forever to be whatever Cole calls cooking."

"Now that's taking it too far." Cole threw a pillow at Jay's head before leaping at the other. The two of them rolled over the floor in an overexaggerated fight. Echo frowned at the pair before looking at the other ninja, Nya seemed to notice his stare. "Don't worry Echo, they do this all the time. They're just joking around... Usually." Just as she said this Jay threw a pillow at Cole who it missed and hit Kai in the face.

"Hey!" He was about to jump in when Lloyd placed a hand on his shoulder. The fire ninja turned to his friend who shook his head causing him to sigh in response, "Fine."

Lloyd then turned his attention to the fighting pair, "Hey knock it off you two, or you're not getting dinner." Both of the ninja stopped in their tracks at that statement which meant Cole's foot was in Jay's face and Jay was about to punch Cole in the stomach. The two quickly detached from each other to go back to sitting cross-legged next to each other. Nya laughed at the their shocked faced at the mention of not getting food, "See Echo, this is completely normal for them."

"So Zane what's for dinner anyway?" Jay changed the subject which caused the rest of the team to look interestedly at the ice ninja.

**The next day**

This was the second time Echo had watched people mill about at such a frantic pace, it was just as loud as the first despite there being less people. Somehow it was also scarier than the port. Despite the presence of the Ninja right beside him Echo felt uneasy, like something bad was going to happen. Speaking of the Ninja they had given him some of their clothes for the time being to help him blend in a little more, apparently everyone here wore clothes android or not so Echo just 'rolled with it' (whatever that meant, Jay had said it so Echo decided not to question it). Then the Ninja sighed in unison, breaking Echo out of his thoughts, as a man in brown sauntered over to the group through all the busy people, acting as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Well, well, well... If it isn't the Ninja, ready to ditch me again today?"

"Darreth..." Kai spoke warningly.

"I'm only kidding," Darreth laughed. "But you guys do have important work to do today. You've got a new commercial to shoot for a..." He went over the clipboard in his hands, "Clothing line. I'd like all of you on that one, then another interview but this one's about Zane's mystery brother so I want..." Echo ignored Darreth at that point as he tapped Zane on the shoulder earning his brother's attention. He looked at the elder with a confused expression, "What is an 'interview'? Why is there one about me?" He whispered trying not to interrupt Darreth despite him not being focused on the two, it looked like he had gotten into some form of debate with Kai involving the younger of the two being held back by Cole. Zane smiled good-naturedly, "An interview in this sense is a face to face meeting where the interviewer asks us questions. It happens to be about you due to Jay mentioning you in our previous one."

The pair of brothers re-focused on Darreth's voice as Kai began yelling at him. "You touch my hair one more time-!" Cole decided to cover his friends mouth at this point, looking pleadingly at the other three ninja near them. Jay was trying not to laugh at Kai's outburst while Nya and Lloyd looked disappointed with Nya going so far as to shake her head. The fire ninja decided it would be an appropriate time to escape Cole's hold by biting his hand. Said ninja yelled as his friends laughed, "What'd you do that for?!"

"Your hand tastes funny..." Kai ignored his question as he complained.

"I think we're getting off topic here." Lloyd interjected as Cole grimaced at his own hand, "We can all agree that no one should touch Kai's hair. We can still do the commercial with it the way it is."

"Fine..." Darreth sighed as the Ninja smiled, "You all need to get over to hair and make-up now though." The Ninja turned to leave their manager before he continued talking, "Wait... Aren't there usually six of you?" Everyone turned their attention to Echo who was currently watching some staff set up for the commercial.

Zane smiled at his brother's curious nature, "This my brother Echo, he's the one Jay mentioned the other day."

At the mention of his name Echo turned around, "Hi." He gave a shy wave as a large smile slowly crept onto Darreth's face.

"Oh my gosh, this changes everything. Okay, um... We need to update the feed, get pictures of you two together being all sibling-y then we need to prep this guy for the interview later." Darreth moved closer to Echo as he went on his rant until he was in what most people would consider their personal space. "How do you feel about cue cards?"

"Um..." Echo took a step back from the over excited man, "What are 'cue cards'?"

This question only served to make the other more excited, "The 'naive type' are we? Oh, this is great, the fangirls are gonna love you!" At the mention of fangirls Echo looked visibly frightened which Darreth, of course, didn't seem to notice. "We should get you to hair and make-up too. See what they can do about your complexion because you look a bit... Rusted."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Zane decided to jump in this point, "He's still getting used to life in Ninjago and-"

"He'll be fine!" Darreth waved off his concern, "I mean what could possibly go wrong?"

**Time skip**

Echo had sat through the Ninja's photoshoot watching as the group uncomfortably meandered through their first experience being models. They'd been actors before but not models. Kai had taken it in stride, a bit too much. Before Jay had decided to trip him up which meant the fire ninja had tried to set him on fire. Well until Zane reminded them the clothes they were wearing were on loan. Besides that mishap they'd done pretty well, Echo decided they looked really nice. I guess that was the point as Darreth had explained that the clothing line had been inspired by the Ninja.

Echo for his part in this whole ordeal had hated hair and make-up. They had tried to cover up his face with a layer of weird smelling stuff until he sneezed by accident and half of his face panelling fell off. Darreth had screamed at that part. Thankfully Nya had brought a screwdriver with her in case something like that had happened, well not the screaming part.

Now he and the Ninja were sat on couches in front of a camera and lot of strangers alongside this guy sat behind a desk. He had introduced himself as 'Stephen Greenswich' and seemed like a nice enough person. The interview had begun slowly, with him mostly addressing the Ninja and taking an interest in their recent activity. With this being said Echo hadn't been prepared for when the focused finally fell on him. "So Echo, from their last interview the Ninja mentioned you being a new thing in their lives, previously unknown for the most part. Care to tell us what you've been up to before that?" Stephen smiled, leaning his head in his hands with his elbow propped up of the desk.

"Um..." Echo turned to the Ninja to receive encouraging looks, "Well... I was built by m-my father while he was imprisoned... I hadn't left the island at all, e-even after he left suddenly..."

"So how'd you get to Ninjago City?"

" I b-built a boat..."

"All by yourself?"

"No, I had he-elp... From my friend Gizmo..."

"What's he like?"

"He's about this big", Echo held out his arms shakily as an estimate. "And f-from the way he looks he's been call a buc-ket before..."

"Interesting..." Stephen leant back on his chair in mock thoughtfulness, "And how do you like it here? Who's you're favorite out of the Ninja? Or don't you know yet? Done anything interesting with them yet?"

"I..." Echo looked at his feet for a moment, it felt like there was something trapped in his throat. "I... L-like it here... It's certainly different and... Um..." He looked up as a hand touched his shoulder. Zane smiled sadly at his younger brother as Echo stuttered, "I-I'm sorry..."

"It's okay sweetheart, it happens to the best of us." Stephen looked between the android siblings, "I adore this right now." He wiped away a small tear, "Anyhow let's take some audience questions shall we, and everyone remember to be nice." He cast a mock threatening look over the crowd, "We don't want to scare the little guy." This drew a small laugh from the audience before some put their hands up, "Okay, girl in the cute shirt on the front row."

"This one's for Nya, what's it like living with a load of guys?"

"Absolutely terrible", Nya replied without a moment's hesitation. "But they are pretty fun to beat at videogames, so there are some plus sides." She laughed at their insulted looks but waved them off easily. "Next one?"

"Um... Guy with the hat that looks like a chicken... Don't give me that look, where'd you even buy that?" Stephen mocked the man glaring at him from the audience.

"I got one for Kai, how much gel do you use every morning?"

"Hmm...", Kai started wordlessly counting on his fingers. "About six or seven..."

"Handfuls?" Cole asked quickly.

"Bottles." He looked seriously at the earth ninja as Cole's mouth fell open, "Of course handfuls, I'm don't need that much."

"That's more than most people though." Lloyd pointed out which got a nod from the others.

"Whatever." Kai shrugged before sinking back in his seat, "Not my fault my hair takes forever..."

"Okay, girl with ponytails in the middle." Stephen left the fire ninja mumbling to himself.

"So, my questions for the new guy. Jay mentioned last time that you were 'alone', why is that?"

"Oh... That's because I was alone... Kind of. I mean G-Gizmo was there but he isn't the best company... But h-he's all I had left after my father left with Zane and the o-others." Echo tried to smile through the stuttering and the sad looks he was being given.

"Next question... You there, jumping up and down in your seat." Said person blushed slightly at his statement before standing.

"Another for the new guy, why'd he leave you there?"

"…" Echo looked at his feet again silently thinking over his answer in his head. He had thought about this question himself a lot after his father left and almost always came to the same conclusion. "I wasn't Zane."

"What?" Zane asked almost reflexively to his brother's declaration.

"I mean it's the r-reason I was made... To replace you. When you came b-ack he didn't need me anymore so... I was left behind." Echo nodded to himself, "But I guess that w-was inevitable."

"Echo..." Zane looked as if he was about to cry as well as most of the studio.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For upsetting you..." Echo trailed off as everyone looked at him like he'd just grown a limb, "If I had known my story was sad, I would have stopped. It was-" He was cut off by Zane wrapping his arms around him. Echo sat still for a second as his brother almost slumped against him.

"You don't have to apologise..." Zane whispered during the embrace, "If anyone should be sad right now it's you."

"Why?"

"Because you're so much more than my replacement, you understand that. Right?" The ice ninja separated from Echo to take in his brother's confused expression. "You're your own person."

"…I understand." He nodded slowly, "I am Echo, not Zane, and therefore not you."

"Yes." Zane went in to hug him again but was interrupted by the sound of hysterical crying. The two androids turned to face the other ninja who shrugged before Jay pointed to the presenter. Said presenter was crying loudly into a tissue completely oblivious to the people looking at him. Another person came onto the stage wearing a shirt with the word 'staff' on it. "It's been a pleasure having you guys on here... Despite Stephen's waterworks, geez get a hold of yourself man. That's all for tonight folks, on Ninjago Speaks."

With that the stage went dark for a second before brightening up again. The Ninja sighed in relief as they proceeded to get up, "Man, do those not get any easier." Kai stated as he stretched.

"Tell me about it." Jay replied still slumped on the couch, "That's was certainly interesting though, never seen a presenter cry that much."

"What'd you expect with Mr-Tragic-Backstory over here." Cole joked jabbing his thumb in Echo's direction.

"I still apologise for any incon-" Echo started firmly before Cole interrupted him.

"I was just kidding." The others laughed as Echo still looked confused, "Oh right, we still need to teach you a sense of humour."

* * *

 **Response to reviews:**

 **LucyBrick123 - I cannot wait to read your story. I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Isabella camovic - Sorry I couldn't put in your request this time. However it did give me an idea for a side chapter I could write, so expect that soon.**

 **Ninjagorulz - I know what you mean with bad grammar and spelling but everyone has their own level of writing so it's pretty okay. Also glad you like the brotherly fluff and PIXAL moment (expect more of them).**

 **EchoZane - Cool!**

 **Hope all of you enjoyed this one. There is more to come (Echo makes some friends near his own age, both canon and not) so look forward to that.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey there my kind readers, like I said last time it's time for Echo to make some friends. They are OCs made for the story except one of them so I hope you like them.  
**

* * *

TMAoEZ – Chapter 4:

"The library?" Echo was stood next to Sensei Wu in front of an old looking building near the middle of Ninjago City. The older had invited the android to join him while the Ninja went through morning training, which Echo would be involved in otherwise. Wu nodded before silently walking to the front door of the building and opening it for the other, "Why are we here?"

"I thought you would enjoy some time to learn, and have some alone time, in a quiet space unlike the Bounty." Wu smiled, "You might find something interesting here." Echo looked sceptically at him but went inside despite this. He looked around to see shelves full of books as far as he could see, it was almost completely silent save for some light whispering further into the room. A young librarian sat behind the front desk lazily clicking things on their computer. Echo turned to ask Sensei Wu where he should go only to find him gone.

Echo looked around for Wu for some time until he reached the front entrance again in his search and gave up altogether. He glanced uneasily over the various shelves unsure what to do. He would reach up for a book only to hesitate at the last moment and drop his hand back to his side, this was repeated several times.

This cycle was only broken with Echo noticing a noise coming from the end of the shelf he was stood in front of. He turned to see a younger boy with blonde hair waving him over hurriedly, Echo pointed to himself which the kid responded to with a nod. He quickly shuffled over to the other, going to open his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the kid speaking first. "Are you okay? You look lost." The kid tilted his head to the side in curiosity, his blonde hair falling into his eyes slightly.

"Um..." Echo looked around again, yet again finding no trace of Sensei Wu, "I believe I am."

"Do your parents know where you are?"

"...In a way." He guessed Sensei Wu could count as the team's parental figure.

"Do... You want to hang out with me and my friends?" The boy pointed his thumb over his shoulder to a small group of other kids. All seated around a low table on a group of colourful flat looking chairs, each of them doing various things on the table from making a pyramid of cards to reading. Echo looked back at the boy who was gazing back at him hopefully, "That... Sounds nice, thank you."

"Cool!" The boy whisper yelled grabbing Echo's hand and pulling him towards the group. "I'm Sam, it's great to meet you..." Prompting Echo to continue with a roll of his wrist.

"I am Echo, built to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"That's one looong last name..." Sam laughed at his own humour while Echo stared at him blankly, "I've been told I'm not that funny."

"You got that right." Another voice joined the conversation. Both of them stood at the edge of the table as the group sat down around it took notice of their presence.

"Oh haha, like you're a comedian Woody." Sam mocked causing the other two members of the group to laugh. Echo looked at the four kids, the group contain two blondes (one of them being Sam), a brunette and another with black hair. "Anyway guys, this is Echo." Sam gestured dramatically to the android, "I said he could come sit with us."

"Hello", the other blonde spoke first smiling at him. "I'm Cam, Sam's sister. The grumpy kid over there is Tree..." She pointed to the black hair kid making a card pyramid with a frown on his face. "And then there's Nelson." She nodded to the last kid sat reading, seemingly oblivious to the noise around him.

"Yo Nelson!" Tree clicked his fingers in front of his face, "New person over here, say somethin'." The last member of the group snapped out of his concentrated reading before looking up at Echo. His mouth hung open slightly for a second, not moving at all as if he had stopped breathing entirely. The three kids glanced between their friend and a nervous looking Echo. "That's new..." Tree broke the silence of the moment, which yet again snapped Nelson out of his thoughts.

"Oh my gosh, you're Echo Zane!" He whisper yelled, "I've heard about you over the message boards... It's nice to meet you." Nelson held out his hand sharply causing the android to flinch back slightly which the other noticed. He dropped his hand quickly before moving it to rub the back of his neck nervously, "Sorry about that..."

"There is nothing to apologise for, I was startled by your excitement." Echo held out his hand smiling, "I am indeed Echo Zane, but I go by Echo to avoid confusion with my brother." Nelson smiled back brightly as he shook the android's hand, "Thank you for allowing me to sit with you, it is my first time at the library."

"No harm done, thought you killed Nelson for a second there though." Tree laughed as Nelson hit him in the arm, "Hey."

"Knock it off you two", Cam shook her head at her friend's antics.

"Whatever..." Tree shrugged before frowning and hunching over his card pyramid again.

"Why don't you sit down Echo?" Sam patted the ground next to him, "We've got lots to do here. There are playing cards, which Tree is using right now, of course there's reading and colouring, we've only got crayon though 'cause Cam won't share her pens."

"You guys messed up the last lot." Cam complained looking up from a drawing she was working on, "Like who uses a yellow pen on drying black, it ruins the pen." She waved the pen in front of her brother to emphasise the point.

"It would", Echo nodded at her statement causing the girl to brighten.

"See someone here gets it, he can use my pens." Cam gave Echo a piece of paper, "You're my new best friend, McSnugglepus won't mind sharing."

"McSnugglepus?"

"Our lizard", Sam answered pulling out a camera from nowhere. "Anyway say cheese and smile." He instructed holding up the object, the group focused on him. There was a click and the other three kids went back to their respective activities. Sam messed with the camera a bit smiling lightly, "Oh yeah, that one's going in the scrapbook."

"Scrapbook?"

"Sam has a scrapbook at home full of pictures and stuff he thinks are important, so congrats meeting you is scrap book worthy." Tree answered to breaking his concentration on his pyramid of cards.

"Oh..." Echo looked over the group doing their own things and noticed Nelson hadn't turned pages in his book for the time he had been there despite reading nearly the entire time. "Nelson?"

"Yeah?" The younger looked up from his book.

"What are you reading?"

"Um..." Nelson looked at the book cover, "The dictionary?"

"He's reading Starfarer again." Tree corrected causing Nelson to blush slightly, "He thinks people make fun of him for reading them."

"Yeah..." Nelson breathed putting down the book to reveal his comic, "It's kind of silly with space adventurers and monsters and stuff."

"Jay reads those a lot", Echo stated flatly before looking at the cover of the comic. "That's the latest issue? He's been complaining about not being able to read it because the sold out."

"He does?" Nelson smiled at his comic, "That's so cool."

"I think I saw him crying over one issue of it, no one would answer me when I asked why... Something about 'the feels', whatever that is." Echo continued from his earlier statement causing the four kids to laugh.

**Later that day**

Echo had done a range of things with his new friends from drawing to getting him a library card. He learned some more things about them as well like how Tree has a younger sister called Daisy who had visited them with Tree's Mom earlier that day. Daisy had thought Echo needed to look more 'sparkly' which meant the android was now sporting several glitter-covered stickers he had refused to take off.

After the pair's visit to their table the five of them decided to have a game of cards, which started with Nelson sneakily knocking over Tree's pyramid (he hadn't been happy about his hard work being ruined). They were playing old maid with it down to Cam and Tree facing off against each other while the other three watched in tense silence. Echo giggled quietly behind his hands as Sam lost dramatically flopping onto the table. "Another round gentleman?" Tree asked the group as Sam faked crying into his arms.

"Why don't we play Go Fish this time?" Cam suggested.

"With Tree's lying streak? I don't think so." Nelson smiled as his friend put his hand over his heart in mock insult. "Fine, but you have to swear on McSnugglepus's life you won't lie."

"I swear on McSnugglepus's life I won't lie." Tree crossed his heart as well before solemnly nodding.

"Do you know how to play Echo?" Sam spoke to the android who watched the dramatics in a confused silence.

"I have not been taught how to do so." Echo shook his head frowning slightly.

"Well you have a set number of cards each and a pile in the middle. Then you ask someone-" Sam was interrupted in his explanation by a hand landing on his head. The others in the group turned to see a teenager leaning over the blonde with two others behind him. The kids shrunk back slightly as the teen patted Sam roughly on the head, messing up his hair. Echo looked between the kids and the teens in confusion, "Um..."

"What up Shorties?" The teen patting Sam on the head stopped before leaning back slightly to smile mockingly at the group.

"Leave us alone", Nelson whispered not meeting the teen in the gaze.

"What was that Little Man?" One of the other teens questioned as Sam moved away from the trio and closer to his friends.

"You heard him, leave us alone." Cam repeated her friend's words with a determined look on her face.

"Very funny Blondie", the final teen laughed as the kids frowned at them. "But I don't think we will."

"Why is that?" Echo finally decided to join the conversation after observing his friend's negative reactions to the teens. Said teens then turned to the android as if just only now noticing his presence at the table. None of them spoke for a moment as Echo continued to stare blankly at them.

"We don't wanna",the first teen finally spoke causing Echo to tilt his head to the side in confusion.

"But with this space already occupied and my friends finding your presence unwanted, you have no reason to be here." Echo explained flatly.

"Why do we need a reason?"

"Everything happens for a reason, that is how the world works, so what is your reason for being here in the first place?"

"We wanted to chat?"

"If that were so then the 'chat' is currently unwanted by my friends and so you have no reason for being here."

"Why does it matter so much to you, Tin Can?"

"Because you are having a negative effect on my friends which means something about you is bad." Echo watched as the first teen took a heavy step towards him and grabbed the front of the shirt he borrowed from Zane that morning. He frowned as the other proceeded to pull him forward so they were face to face. "Would you please let go of my brother's shirt, I do not want it ruined."

"This stupid looking thing?" The teen laughed as he pulled on the fabric, "Your brother has poor taste. What is he, blind?" Echo was about to grab the others hand to make him release the shirt but was beaten when someone placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. Everyone in the area turned to look at the newcomer, or newcomers.

Zane and Kai had come to pick up Echo before the library closed for the day. Sensei Wu had returned to the Bounty alone after seeing Echo had settled with a group of people having fun. The two had volunteered to go to get him, well Kai wanted to grab some stuff while they were out so he tagged along with Zane. Upon seeing his younger brother being held in a threatening manner by another Zane had been the one to grab the teen by the shoulder while Kai stayed back. "I'm a ninja actually."

"Zane?" Echo recognised his voice and smiled at the sight of his brother stood behind the teen.

"Yes, we came to pick you up." Zane replied smiling at the younger which made Echo smile in response.

"We?" Echo looked behind him brother to see Kai smirking, leaning casually against a nearby bookshelf. The fire ninja waved lightly, "Hello Kai."

"Who the hell, are you?" The teen let go of Echo to face Zane, who had let go of his shoulder.

"I am Zane." Zane answered flatly, the four kids and Kai snickered slightly as his response making him smile.

"And that's important how?"

"Dude, that's Zane..." The teen's friend shakily looked at the nindroid, "As in the 'nindroid celebrity that can kick our ass' Zane."

"Oh..." A look of realisation formed on the teen's face as he backed away slightly, "S-sorry man, I didn't mean anything by this..." The teen gestured to Echo as the android dusted off his shirt, "I swear."

Kai humourlessly laughed at his statement, "Yeah right, what kind of-" He stopped speaking when Zane held up his signalling him to do so, "Sorry."

Zane smiled at the teen as his friend slouched against the shelf more. "No harm done", he held out a hand to help his brother stand up. As Echo took his offer he narrowed his eyes at the teens, "But I doubt your intentions were good either, so you three better leave... Otherwise my actions won't be that positive either."

"Um..." The first teen looked at his friends as they stared back at him in shock.

"That means 'get out of here, right now', if his words were too much for you to understand." Kai spoke again from the side absently looking at his nails. With that the trio of teens left quickly without looking back. The table area went silently for a couple moments before Kai started laughing which caused the kids and Echo to look at him. "Man, remind me never to mess with you", he went up to Zane and nudged him in the shoulder making the nindroid smile again.

"Noted." Zane responded lightly as he glanced over the area seeing the books, paper and cards scattered about. Echo followed his brother's gaze to look at the mess he and his new friends had made. The kids themselves must have caught onto their thoughts as they sprang into action gathering up their stuff quickly. Echo moved to help them by gathering a couple of books he wanted to borrow and his drawings. "Looks like your day was pleasant." Zane smiled as his brother came back to stand next to him with arms full of his stuff.

"It has been, my new friends have shown me so many fun things to do." Echo gestured to the stuff in his arms as he spoke, "I can draw things now that mostly look like people and I'm beginning to see why Jay enjoys Starfarer so much."

"Not another one..." Kai put his head in his hands at this piece of information, "We've already got one mega geek on the team we don't need another."

"I seem to remember seeing you reading a copy of it the other with Lloyd in his room the other day." Zane watched in amusement as Kai blushed slightly failing to come up with a comeback for a moment.

"Fine, I'll admit I read one issue because Lloyd said I should at least try it. It was pretty okay, but nothing more." The fire ninja crossed his arms as the group laughed at his attitude.

"Whatever you say Kai..." Zane watched as his friend went behind a shelf muttering to himself before he focused on Echo as the younger waved goodbye to his friends. "Time to go Echo."

"I know... Bye Sam, Cam, Nelson, Tree, hope we can meet again soon." Echo smiled at the group of four.

"I'm free tomorrow", Tree stated shrugging his shoulders. "What about you guys?"

"I'll be here in the afternoon, I've got a checkup in the morning." Nelson informed them, "The doctor's finally gonna tell me when they're taking off my casts."

"We'll be free all day." Cam gestured between herself and her brother as Sam nodded. "What about you Echo?" The four of them turned to the pair of brothers as Echo looked hopefully at Zane.

"Um..." Zane looked nervously at where Kai had been for some kind of help, he found no one there. "I'm sure Sensei will allow you after morning training."

"Thank you so much." Echo hugged his brother for a second before turning to his friends again, "See you tomorrow afternoon." Various forms of 'goodbye' followed his statement as the two began to leave. Kai joined them near the door when Echo was checking out his books, "Where have you been?" Zane questioned his friend as they left the building.

"I... Got lost in the shelves and had to ask someone where the entrance was..." Kai admitted sheepishly rubbing the back his neck. The two androids laughed as Kai blushed again, "Haha I know, very funny. Let's get home you two, it's Cole's turn to cook tonight which means Zane needs to be there to supervise so he doesn't blow up the kitchen... Again."

* * *

 **Response to reviews:**

 **StoryMaker7 - I hope a week isn't too long and I'm glad you liked the brotherly fluff.**

 **EchoZane - Thank you**

 **Isabella Camovic - I call it a 'side chapter' because the way I write these is by having a set plan for the story which outlines everything that will happen before I start writing. I just like your idea so much that I'll be writing it despite it not being in the plan, as an extra.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did writing it. Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Another chapter for you wonderful people. Thanks for sticking around so far... I know I'm not the best writer and this isn't the best story but thanks.**

* * *

TMAoEZ – Chapter 5:

Echo was bored and alone as he walked through the ship's main hallway on his way to find someone to play cards with him (Tree had lent him a deck). He reached the kitchen as a crash came from inside the room. Slowly, the android slid open the door to reveal a fog of flour blocking his view of the room almost entirely. When the dust settled and the air cleared he could make out the shape of his brother covered in flour with a sheepish looking Cole stood beside him without a speck on him.

They pair looked as if they had been in the middle of baking something judging by Zane's pink apron being on his person and the ingredients strode out across the countertop. "Um..." Cole began as Zane took a scarily slow turn towards him. Whatever expression his brother's face held was enough to make even the ghost seem paler than he already was so Echo decided to take his leave from the room as quietly as he could to leave the pair alone.

He continued down the hall for a while before hearing commotion in another room. Echo debated going inside for a while listening to the loud noises coming from behind the door. Until he noticed the smell of burning in the air that was too close to be from the kitchen. After cracking open the door slightly the android poked his head through the gap to see Kai practicing moves on a dummy. The fire ninja seemed heavily focused on his unmoving opponent to the point that he didn't seem to notice the fact that was leaving scorch marks on the floor, let alone the other presence in the room watching him.

Echo spent some time deciding whether or not to break the other out of the flow he was in. He found his answer when the floor underneath Kai actually caught fire causing him to leap forward, pushing the ninja over, so he could stamp out the flame. Said ninja yelled in surprise when his back connected with the floor and watched as his friend stamped on the floor loudly. "What the heck?!"

Echo turned to look at Kai after his exclamation, "I apologise for the surprise contact but your training was damaging the floor and you set it alight." With this new information Kai took the time to notice the new black lines and footprints littering the floor around them. He chuckled shyly rubbing over one of the burn marks, "Whoops?"

"Are you hurt at all?"

"Um..." Taken aback by the android's question Kai looked down at himself quickly then back at the other, "I don't think so but thanks for worrying." The fire ninja stood up and dusted himself off before glancing around again. "Could you do me a favour though, and not tell Sensei Wu about this for the time being."

"Why?" This question was accompanied with a head tilt to this side.

The fire ninja sighed before smiling at him, "Tell you what if you do this one favour I'll give you my dessert for a week."

"That doesn't really answer my question but if you want it that badly... Okay." Echo nodded as Kai patted him on the shoulder before ushering him out of the room. The door was closed quietly behind him allowing him to hear Kai muttering to himself. After a moment of silence Echo decided to leave the hallway entirely, deciding to take his chances finding company outside.

The other three ninja were on the deck, with Jay and Nya focusing on a game of chess and Lloyd sat far away from them in meditation. Not wanting to bother the blonde in his quiet activity unless he needed to Echo made his way over to the pair at the table. Jay seemed to be contemplating his next move as Nya sat back with a knowing smirk on her face. Every time he reached out to move a piece she would shift slightly making him quickly retract his hand before going into deep thought again. Echo watched this happen a couple times before sitting down at an empty side of the table. Nya smiled at him but kept quiet while Jay hadn't seemed to have noticed him being there at all.

"Who's winning?" Echo asked as Jay went to move a piece again.

"Who do you think..." Jay grumbled causing Nya to grin and he finally moved a piece forwards. Nya didn't miss a beat as she moved her piece almost immediately. "And that's checkmate." Jay put his head in his hands which made the other two sitting at the table laugh.

"Re-match?" Nya patted her boyfriend on the head, trying to comfort him.

"What's the point? You always win." Jay whined burying his face into his arms as he sulked against the table.

"Oh, come on, the score's only... Ten to Zero?" She sheepishly smiled slightly as Jay finally looked up from his arms to give her a small frown in return. "Okay, okay. I get it you don't want to play chess anymore... Um..." Nya grabbed the game's box and shook it, "How about we play checkers?"

"I guess..." Jay sat up straight as Nya set up the game then he lazily glanced around. He was startled to see Echo observing the board being set up, the android sitting in perfect silence. "Err... Do you want to play or something?"

Echo turned his head to pay attention to the blue ninja, "No, thank you."

"So, what you up to?"

"Trying to find someone to play cards with." Echo watched the couple make eye contact with each other before Jay re-focused on him.

"I'm sure we can play with when we're done with this, which is after..."

"He wins a game." Nya finished before tapping the board lightly, "Which should hopefully be in the current century." She joked making Echo laugh and Jay to turn bright red in embarrassment.

"Okay then... I'll go wait somewhere else for you two." Echo stood up waving shyly to the pair, "Have fun."

"You too", Jay replied before focusing entirely on the game in front of him. Echo left them alone at that point and decided to head for the only ninja he hadn't spoken to yet. Lloyd was still sat cross-legged in complete silence like he had been when the android had first come on deck. As Echo got closer he could hear a faint sound that resembled mumbling coming from the green ninja. It was apparent that said ninja wasn't actually doing the mumbling as his lips weren't moving. Not wanting to disturb the other right away Echo took a seat on the floor sat across from him.

Lloyd was sat almost complete still for the time Echo spent watching him, unsure what to do in that moment. The mumbling sounds continued all that time despite a few short pauses here and there. He was really starting to wonder where that noise was coming from. It wasn't until the green ninja sneezed quietly that Echo realised where the sound was coming from. In Lloyd's ear, hidden behind his hair which had shifted during his involuntary movement, were a pair of earphones. The android followed the cable of said earphones with his eyes until it went into his gi where they were probably connected to his smartphone.

Isn't meditation a quiet activity, Echo wondered to himself as he listened closer to the now apparent music playing in the other's ears. It was playing quite loud by how well he could actually hear the melody. Despite the volume Lloyd continued to look peaceful in his thoughts so Echo thought it best not to warn him about the dangers of playing music loudly. The android stood up again and tiptoed away from the green ninja, not noticing the other open one eyes slightly watching him leave with a small smile on his face.

When he had reached a faraway enough distance from Lloyd, Echo sighed to himself leaning on the rail at the side of the ship. Out of options for people to spend time with he considered heading back to his room or waking up Gizmo to play with him like he used to, when he was alone. The android pushed himself up off the rail before heading back inside the Bounty. He shuffled to the game room where he had left his deck of cards to sit at the low table by himself.

**Back to the Bounty's deck**

Lloyd had watched his friend thinking to himself on the ship's railing before leaving to inside. After Echo left the deck he stretched, leaving his sitting position, and flopped back onto the floor in a starfish shape. He gazed at the sky for a second before jumping up of the wood to stand on his feet. The green ninja reached into his gi to take out his phone which he used to pause his music then took out his earphones.

He watched as Nya beat Jay at their current round of checkers before going over to the two as the blue ninja sulked make her giggle. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Lloyd waved at them which only Nya really responded to.

"Well... For me at least anyway." Nya laughed when Jay slid the board and pieces off the table entirely.

"I just can't beat her Lloyd. She just too good, at like everything." Jay lifted his head up to look at him pointedly, "You hear that, my girlfriend is just too amazing."

"Loud and clear buddy." Lloyd laughed as Nya lightly punched Jay in the arm for his ridiculousness.

"Anyway... Is there something you wanted?" Nya began clearing away the checkers and board back into their box.

"Um... Yeah, I was wondering if you two would like to hang out with me and Echo. He looked kind of down earlier..." Lloyd rubbed the back his neck looking over at the door.

"Sure, he wanted to play cards with us when we finished."

"Cool! Could you two go and get Kai though. I'm gonna go and get Zane and Cole from whatever they're doing."

"We can do that." Nya smiled as she dusted herself off after standing up. Jay followed her lead while tucking the box under his arm.

**In the game room**

Echo slumped against the table lazily reading a book about Ninjago's history he'd borrowed from the library the day before. Ninjago had been an interesting and dangerous place even before the Ninja with the Serpentine and the Elemental Masters and so many other things the book went on about. Although the frequency of dangerous, world ending events had increased after the Ninja had formed a team almost like their very existence was acting like a catalyst for it. Yet Echo didn't dwell on that thought for too long as continued to enjoy his reading.

He had heard the faint sound of the others moving about the ship but nobody had come to see him so he wasn't bothered by it much. That was until the door slid open. Echo set down his book before turning around to see the Ninja stood in the doorway. Cole and Zane were still somewhat covered in floor with the former looking slightly more dishevelled from when Echo had last seen the two. Kai himself looked like he'd just run a marathon in the rain by how wet and tired he was leaning against the door frame. He had been furiously cleaning the floor in the training floor when his sister and Jay found him. He was just thankful he managed to make the floor look somewhat normal despite the amount of water he had used to remove the scorch marks.

Lloyd smiled at the front of the group as Echo sat there blinking owlishly up at them. "Sorry for the wait, I had to get everyone else. Now you want to play cards, right?" Lloyd clapped his hands together happily as Echo continued to stare at them.

"I guess... You don't have to, if you don't want to..." Echo began turning back to the table and reaching for his book.

"No, we want to." Lloyd went to sit at the table before looking up at the other ninja, "Right guys?" Various forms of confirmation came from the other five as they joined the pair on the floor. Echo smiled at his friends, no his family, as they watched him shuffle on the deck. "So, what are we playing?" Kai asked from his spot lying down on the floor.

"Old maid." Echo answered as he divided up the cards, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just give me a minute."

"What happened to you anyway, you look like you just got blasted by Nya... That isn't what happened was it?" Cole asked looking between the two siblings.

"Of course not." Nya waved off his curiosity, "I was just there for the aftermath."

"So, what happened Kai?"

"So much... So, so much." Kai sat up finally to look Cole in the eye tiredly.

"Okay..." Cole looked at the others for a better answer but got none, apart from Echo's small smile, so he decided to drop the subject. The group fell into a comfortable silence as they started the game. Said silence lasted for a while even when it was down to the finally two players, Jay and Cole. Before the loser could be decided though Lloyd noticed something, "Does anyone else smell burning?"

"My cake!" Cole jumped up, quickly dropping his cards, and raced out the room. All that could be heard after was the loud sound of him running and coughing from the kitchen. Kai got up to go and help him clean up whatever mess he was in. The others looked between themselves nervously until Jay spoke, "Anyone want to eat out tonight?"

* * *

 **Response to reviews:**

 **StoryMaker7 - I just like updating weekly, scheduling longer fics is easier for me. I'm glad you liked that bit (I know I'm not that funny, but I try).**

 **Until next time then...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Happy Halloween, my people! Hope you have been having a good day and are ready for some reading!**

* * *

TMAoEZ – Chapter 6:

"The boy crept slowly down the hall, thinking he was completely alone-" A voice began in the dark before being cut off by a second.

"Boring..." A smacking followed this drawled statement.

"Shhh!" A third person ordered as the second voice winced.

"Suddenly a bright light appeared from behind him. He turned around to find no one there apart from his sister's doll." The first voice continued giving a long pause.

"How is that even scary?" The second voice came back to interrupt again.

"Covered in blood." The first voice finished doing an exaggerated spooky sounding voice causing two voices to giggle while a third just sighed in disappointment. Before any of them could speak again a light came on behind them illuminating the four kids. They all screamed in fear scrambling to grab onto each other as the light was dropped on the floor. "Hide me, I'm too young to die!"

"Are you okay, friends?" A fifth voice came from near the light source before it moved again to reveal Echo stood in a doorway holding a plate of food and a flashlight. The four kids looked at each other before detangling themselves, "You seem distressed... Are the scary stories going well?" Echo asked curiously as he sat down in the group placing the plate of snacks in the middle of the circle they'd created.

"You could say that." Nelson replied nervously, "Thanks for inviting us over by the way, it's a cool way to celebrate having my casts off."

"Yeah, your room is awesome." Sam smiled as he stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

"It used to be a storage room..." Echo explained as he looked around at the boxes still inhabiting the wall of the room. "However, my brother promised he'd help me buy some decorations for it soon, like a new ceiling lamp."

"That's why it's so dark in here."

"I tried replacing the lightbulb by myself but accidently fell off the ceiling." Echo still remembered Zane scolding him for trying to do it himself and then comforting him when his leg had to be repaired, it still kind of hurt. The group fell into a comfortable silence after that, everyone enjoying the snacks Echo had supplied, that was until they began hearing weird noises coming from outside the door. All five of them sat completely still as a strange dragging sound came from right next to the room and listened as it moved down the hall slowly getting quieter as it went. "What the heck was that?!" Sam whisper yelled as he tried to hide under a blanket.

"Perhaps it was one of the Ninja." Nelson offered hesitantly, clearing not believing that himself.

"Perhaps... We should go and see what it is." Echo stood up slowly as his friends moved to stop him, "If it is something dangerous, it is my job to deal with it. That is what I was I made for." He looked determinedly back at his friends before sliding the door open a crack to stick his head out. The four kids looked between themselves again then at Echo's back, they joined him at the door much to Echo's joy as he slipped quietly into the hallway.

The group tiptoed down the hall in the direction they heard the noise travel. They looked around a corner together to find nothing there, "What do you think it was?" Cam asked quietly as moved from their position to continued searching.

"A ghost?" Tree supplied questioningly as he glanced around, expecting something to happen.

"I hope not, I'm allergic to ghost." Sam hid behind his sister, still underneath his blanket.

"No you're not." Cam sighed at her brother as the group fell into silence again, tiptoeing down the hall.

**Elsewhere on the Bounty**

The Ninja were having their own form of sleepover in the game room where they were spending the night video gaming. Cole, Zane, Nya and Lloyd were playing this round with Kai and Jay trying to be distracting. Despite the distraction Nya ended up winning making her the unbeaten champion of the evening. Lloyd overdramatically flopped onto her shoulder, "Teach me your ways."

"No way!" She laughed as she threw him off making him land on the floor with a bang. "If I did that I wouldn't win anymore."

"That's the point." Lloyd pouted making the other ninja laugh. The green ninja sat up again looking thoughtful, "Wonder how the kids are doing..."

"Echo seemed really excited to have company over." Kai chuckled, "I mean he was as excited as I've ever seen him."

"Maybe I should check on them." Zane went to stand up until his sensors picked up a faint noise coming from the halls. He gestured for the others to stop talking making the noise clearer to him, it sounded like something was being dragged along the floor. The other ninja seemed to have noticed the sound as well as they cast questioning gazes towards the door. The room fell into a tense silence as the noise was accompanied by something akin to growling.

When Zane turned to look at his brothers and sister he saw Jay hiding behind Nya while Lloyd was clutching Kai's arm. Cole caught the white ninja's gaze as he also stood up slowly, conscious of making a sound. The two of them inched towards the door together with Cole taking a defensive stance as the android gripped the side of the door. "PIXAL, can you get a reading on whatever is making that noise?"

'It appears humanoid, yet breathing patterns and movement suggest something slower. Only known comparison in my database would be the fictional creature called a 'zombie'." PIXAL informed as Zane slid open the door to an empty hallway.

"A zombie?"

'Yes, a reanimated human who craves the tastes of human flesh in many of its depictions.'

"Did you just say zombie?" Cole interrupted their discussion as the other ninja joined them in the doorway. Zane nodded making Jay tensed up from behind Nya, the lightning ninja looked ready to faint at any given moment. "There's always the chance it could be something else... Right?" Nya tried encouragingly, before another loud growl from somewhere in the ship. The ninja looked unsure of what to do as they focused their attention on the pitch-black hallway in front of them.

"What about the kids?" Lloyd voiced his concern as he shook like a leaf from behind the red ninja, "What if the zombie got them?"

"Not on my watch." Zane spoke determinedly, "Activate night vision." With that the ice ninja's view of the hall changed from black to tinted green.

"You see anything?" Kai asked.

"Other than the hallway... No." Zane answered, "Let's go." With that he began quietly moving down the hall leaving the others to stand and look at each other. Cole, Kai and Nya moved to go after him with Lloyd being led by the fire ninja. Jay looked uncertain for a moment until he heard the growling again and ended up clinging to Nya like before. "Can I just say I how much I hate this plan." He whisper yelled making Cole scoff.

"What plan?"

**Back with the kids**

"Do you guys hear that?" Nelson stopped the group in their tracks causing an eerie silence to fall upon the hallway. The shuffling noise had returned from earlier and was now accompanied by groaning that echoed lowly through the hall. Both sounds were somehow getting progressively louder as whatever was making them seemed to be drawing nearer. Echo instinctively turned to the room next to them, "Quick hide in here."

He slid the door open and closed it behind them as they entered the Bounty's kitchen. It had plenty of hiding places. The group scattered to hide in various cupboards, high and low, while Echo climbed the wall to press his back to the ceiling. He turned off his flashlight just in time for whatever was making the sounds to begin rattling the door.

Everyone in the room tensed as said door was painstakingly dragged open allowing a shadowed figure to enter the room. It took deliberate yet slow steps into the room as something trailed behind it. It seemed to be observing the room for a moment as it turned a half circle before moving towards the cupboards resting high on the wall above the counter, where Tree had decided to hide. It reached out a hand to open it giving a loud growl like noise which made Tree flinch inside the cupboard.

Without much thought Echo removed himself from the wall to land on the creature. Feeling whatever it was crumple under his weight made him wince, it felt organic. It gave a loud groan as it went it pick itself up, somehow managing to throw Echo off. It then moved for the android catching the other by surprise. Allowing the thing to turn the tables and have Echo pinned to the ground. "Get off me!"

**With the Ninja**

They had reached Echo's room and were looking inside to find the kids missing. "What if the zombie got them?" Jay questioned hastily as the group searched for anything that could tell them where the kids had gone.

"We would have heard something if that were the case." Zane theorised aloud, "As even if one of them were being attacked the others would have tried calling for help."

"Then, where are they?" Cole asked stealing a cookie from the plate set on the floor. "These are so good."

"Thank you, and to answer your question... They are most likely still somewhere on the Bounty."

"Let's go find them then, and whatever's making that noise." Kai stood guard in the hall creating light with the fire in his hand.

"We should-" Lloyd began before a loud bang sound came from the other side of the ship. The Ninja glanced at each other then all headed down the hall to where they heard the noise come from. They could hear the obvious sounds of a scuffle until a clear yell rang out as well, "Get off me!"

'That was Echo.' PIXAL informed Zane as he picked up speed to outrun the others as they turned the corner. The kitchen door was open allowing Zane full view as view two figures on the floor, the one being pinned obviously being his brother. He grabbed the one on top by the shoulder then pulled them none too gently off of Echo. The groan that followed made the ice ninja stop in his tracks...

He knew that voice.

Zane looked at the figure he had just pulled over as they went to sit up, seeming dazed. It was Sensei Wu. The light was finally switched on by Kai allowing everyone to fully view the scene in front of them and for the kids to come out of their hiding places. Everyone was completely silent, allowing a click to be heard as Sam snapped a picture of the scene in front of him.

**The Next Day**

"See you soon!" Echo called from beside the Bounty's railing as his friends left with their respective parents. After the mess last night no one had really slept, which Echo hadn't minded all that much, meaning that everyone was kind of exhausted this morning. Lloyd had nearly fell asleep in his cereal that morning, which allowed him a free pass from early training for the day, while the other ninja were kind of having a contest to see who was going to fall asleep first. Personally, Echo thought Kai was going to win, no offense to his brother but the fire ninja had an unhealthy history of staying up for days on end from what he'd been told.

Sensei Wu had been forgiving despite last night's mishaps. Turns out he had a habit of sleep walking and was in the kitchen to get a snack, which meant they'd have to start padlocking the fridge at night. Zane had apologised profusely when he realised he had accidently attacked his teacher, even go so far as to offer to do more chores to make up for it.

No one wanted to admit to thinking that there was actually a monster on the Bounty but everyone kind of knew what the others were thinking. It was kind of silly really. The only monsters they'd have to worry about were the ones the Ninja fought on a regular, which still wasn't a comforting thought. Especially since the group seemed to be a magnet for trouble.

* * *

 **Response to reviews:**

 **StoryMaker7 - I know what you mean, I love that movie.**

 **Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is a day late, I was busy yesterday and didn't have the chance to get online for long.**

* * *

TMAoEZ – Chapter 7:

It was safe to say that setting down the Bounty somewhere outside Ninjago City would have been a better idea than trying to avoid crushing cars in their current situation. The group had decided to go shopping since they were running low on food and other necessities. Nya was at the controls as Cole and Kai lent over the rails on deck giving her directions, yet somehow even with three people involved the task was no easy feat. Echo was certain they had already scratched five cars.

Nya huffed in annoyance as her said 'left' yet again before saying 'right a little', this was getting old. Before either of the ninja on deck could say anything, she cut power to the engines allowing the ship to finally rest on the ground (squeezed between a couple of cars). She may have heard the sound of at least six car alarms go off as the ship shook the ground but she chose to ignore it.

The Ninja gathered on the deck together in a line with Echo standing behind his brother. Wu stood in front of them, "We all know how this goes. We shop for what we need then leave, quietly, and try not to destroy the store... Again." Echo already knew the story of what happened at the graciously named, 'Battle of Bargain Bin', in which the Ninja had accidently wrecked the store after another group of teens insulted Kai and then put gum in his hair. They hadn't been allowed back since, mostly because the store was still trying to repair the giant hole in the roof.

The group nodded, with Kai looking sheepish at the mention of said mishap, and left the ship quietly. They stood in front of the store as Lloyd spoke seriously, "We all now our missions?"

"Me and Cole are on sanitary duty." Kai looked over the list he'd been given, why they needed so many different soaps was beyond him.

"And snacks!" Cole added enthusiastically as he held up another list of his own, this one somehow longer than Kai's.

"Echo and I will be handling groceries." Zane smiled as Echo nodded in response, the younger being distracted by all of the people passing the group. He still wasn't used to big crowds.

"That leaves Jay and I to get everything else." Nya held up their list, turns out 'everything else' wasn't all that much.

Jay took the list from her hand the glance over it quickly, "Who wrote 'coffee machine'? I thought we already had one, did someone break it?" He looked over his friends questioningly.

"I broke it by accident." Cole admitted quietly before continuing, "I was trying to make coffee and my hand kept going intangible so I ended slapping it off the counter." The others fell into an awkward silence at his admittance, making the black ninja shuffle nervously.

Lloyd cleared his throat to get back on subject, "Anyway, since we all know what we're doing we should get going."

"Wait, what are you doing Lloyd?" Echo asked as the green ninja turned away from the group.

"I've gotta get this stuff for Sensei at the store down the street, so I'll see you guys later." Lloyd replied holding up his own list. He left the others to watch him cross the street and disappear behind another building. None of them really knew what to say so they left it alone and instead proceeded to finally go inside.

The store itself was quiet. The few people that were milling about moved at slow, relaxed paces as they went about their tasks. Without much prompting the remaining Ninja split up leaving Echo and Zane on their own with their shopping cart. Echo took the job of pushing it alongside his brother as the older gathered the items on the list and instructed him where to go next. The pair fell into a comfortable quiet, exchanging words only when needed, as they shopped.

After a while Echo lost interest in just solely looking at the cart and the various objects placed in it. There was so much to look at in the store that he just couldn't help but wander off, if only for a moment. He stepped cautiously down the aisle and moved into the next. With how quiet the room was he could faintly hear the sound of a generic pop song playing in the background, which given his solo circumstance was actually kind of unnerving.

Turning yet another corner into the next aisle Echo chanced upon a lady struggling to reach something from the top shelf. Echo watched for a moment as she gripped the edge of the shelf, as if to try and boost herself up. Not wanting to allow her to struggle he closed the gap between them to reach over her head for the can she had been reaching for. She gave a huff returning to her normal height as Echo held out the can in front of her.

Echo smiled apologetically as she took the can from him. "I apologise if my actions insulted you in any way, but you seemed to be struggling."

The lady laughed waving him off, "No harm done, I appreciate the help. My wife usually grabs the stuff from the top shelf but she ran off earlier. Leaving me with half a shopping list." She gestured to the basket on her arm, "Most of it was on the lower shelves. The name's Jean and you are..."

"Echo, it is very nice to meet you." He held out his hand which she shook slowly.

"Say, have I seen you somewhere?"

"Most likely, my brother is one of the Ninja." He watched as her face lit up with recognition.

"Oh yeah, the white one. My nephew loves them." She nodded, then looked at the list in her hand frowning.

"Is something the matter?" Echo spoke in concern as Jean shook her head.

"It's nothing..." She sighed before glancing at the top shelf, "I'd hate to bother you but... Would you mind helping me with some of this?"

"I would be happy to help."

**With Zane**

He had only turned for a second. A second. Echo was gone. His little brother was missing in a place where who knows what could happen. He'd been pacing next to the cart of who knows how long before he was suddenly jerked back into reality by the realisation that his foot was stuck. Frozen in ice, to be more precise. "Okay..." He spoke to himself taking in shaky breaths, "Okay... Just calm down... And breath."

After a couple of seconds of listening to his own instructions and doing just that he watched PIXAL pop up at the edge of his vision. She looked worried, reaching out in front of her as if she wanted to comfort him, and he smiled in return. They fell into a comforting silence for a while before the sound of someone walking quickly came from around the corner. The sound was followed by the appearance of Kai and Cole skidding past the corner entirely and out of Zane's line of sight. The couple smiled as the pair came back into view nearly tripping over themselves.

Cole was nearly hidden under a mountain of soap, hair products and various kinds of snacks while Kai leant on the side of the cart. Neither ninja spoke for a minute as they caught their breath. Kai was the first the recover looking at Zane worriedly, "You okay man? I felt it get cold in here for a second and thought you might be in trouble."

"I could use some help..." Zane gestured to his still frozen feet, "I let my emotions get the better of me for a moment."

"Woah, what happened?" Cole asked as Kai moved to thaw out his friend's lower legs.

"Echo is missing."

"Wait, what?!"

**Back with Echo and Jean**

"So, you're telling me you lived on an island by yourself for months and never considered leaving until last month?" Jean questioned as they wandered through the aisles. They'd discussed various things, including Jean's wife among other things, and were now onto talking about Echo's life. The android nodded silently, not really knowing what to say. The pair fell into a tense quiet as he passed her another thing off the list, almost jerking away in fright when she spoke again. "Why?"

"I... Um... Just didn't really question my father's departure and rather chose to accept it." He looked at the floor in interest, somehow unwilling to look at her.

"What about a mother or something?"

"Well, there was Gizmo but he wasn't much for conversation. I'd compare him more to a dog but don't tell him I said that..." Echo explained growing quieter with every word, "I never actually had a mother." He finished as a whisper, feeling that lump in his throat he'd previously felt at the interview. He finally looked up at her to see Jean smiling sadly at him with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

She reached out to pat him on the head lightly before enveloping him in a hug, "Well if it makes you any better, I'd be happy to be your mom." She whispered back pulling back to look him in the face and let out a small laugh as Echo stood there in shock. "Well technically you'd have two moms since there's my wife, who you still have to meet."

"Okay..." He nodded at her drastic change in emotions, humans were so confusing sometimes. Yet the thought of having more people to call him family made somewhere inside him radiate with warmth.

"Oh, I just had a lovely idea! We should have you round for dinner someday, I make a mean Mac n' Cheese." She nudged him playfully in the side with her elbow making them both laugh, "You'd have to ask your brother of course."

Those words brought all of his other thoughts to a grinding halt. He has completely forgotten about Zane and the others. What if they'd already left? Finished their shopping and went back to the Bounty without him. The idea didn't sound like something they'd do but they hadn't come to find him yet so... What if they had? The thought made Echo's legs feel less stable, as if someone had replaced them with paper. His distress must have been written on his face because Jean was shaking his shoulder to try and snap him out of his own thoughts. "You okay?"

Echo spoke shakily as if his voice wanted to match how his legs felt, "I'm fine... I just expected to see Zane by now, and..."

"And?"

"Do you think they left without me?" He felt stupid for saying it out loud, his fears were completely unfounded but somehow he just couldn't help it. Echo put his head in hands as his legs finely gave out allowing him to sink to the floor. Jean followed him down as she kneeled in front of him, she smiled at him despite everything. "It's okay to doubt things you know." Echo looked up from his hands at her statement, "Like people do it all the time, it means we have insecurities... Fears. I'm no psychologist but I think it's sweet that you care enough about your family that you're afraid of losing them."

"Really?" Echo seemed unconvinced.

"Of course, why else would you be on the floor of a not too busy store with me otherwise. Besides from what you've told me about your brother he's probably in here looking for you right now." Jean spoke as she got up and dusted herself off. Not knowing what else to do Echo followed her lead with standing up before she patted him on the shoulder. "Now, since you helped me I think it's only fair I help you. And so... We're gonna find your brother."

"You don't-"

"Pfft, no buts." With that she looped her arm around his and with a surprising amount of strength began dragging him down the aisle. "Now if I was a ninja where would I be?"

Echo took a moment to recover from yet another drastic change in emotions from the other. Feelings are so complicated. Yet he found comfort in the fact she was willing to help him and smiled, "Produce."

**With Zane, Cole and Kai**

The three sped through the store Zane hastily grabbing items from his list while Cole tried to sneak more things into his cart without Kai noticing, the second task being easier than the first with the fire ninja more preoccupied with finding Echo. They'd already had to stop him from climbing on the shelves to get a better view, Zane insisting they wouldn't be able to support his weight. So they settled for speed walking past people to cover as much of the store as they could.

"Do you see him?" Cole asked as Kai looked around the corner into the next aisle.

"No..." Kai sighed putting his hand under his chin in thought, "I don't get it. We've checked everyone aisle and he isn't anywhere."

"Perhaps it would be wise if we stayed in one placed and waited for him to come to us." Zane suggested crossing off things on his list, "Since I have finished my portion of the shopping there is no reason for us to move now anyway."

"I guess it could work." The trio stood there waiting for something to happen, the low chatter of the store surrounded them. Cole began humming as the minutes went by this then developed into tapping his foot, patting the side of the cart and nearly reached him singing before Kai cleared his throat beside him. The earth ninja sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry." They fell into a quiet again, Cole still lightly tapping his foot.

Zane however was focused on his surroundings as he glanced up and down the aisle they were currently situated in. An overly excited female voice caught his attention as another meeker voice replied in kind, a voice resembling his own if not slightly gravelly due to the lower grade speakers used in his construction. He watched in tense anticipation as a duo came from a nearby aisle wrapped in a conversation, despite it seeming quite one-sided.

Echo giggled at Jean's story as the two of them walked through the store. She was about to continue when she gasped. He was going to ask if she was alright but instead focused on the direction she was looking. Jean was staring at none other than Zane, as the nindroid stood beside a pair of packed shopping carts along the ninjas of earth and fire (both of whom seeming very bored).

Neither android hesitated in moving towards each other to meet in the middle for a hug, before Zane quickly pulled away to inspect his brother for injuries. Echo smiled at Zane's protective nature as he was given a thorough look over only to brought back into another hug. They parted for the second time as an 'aww' sound was let out behind Echo. They both turned to see Jean smiling at them and shyly waving as they focused on her.

Zane glanced between his brother and the strange until finally settling on Echo, "Where have you been? Do you know how worried I've been?"

Echo smiled sheepishly as he looked at Jean, "I've been helping Jean with her shopping. I'm sorry for wandering off..." Zane sighed as Echo watched her walk over at the mention of her name.

"It's my fault really, your brother was helping me reach the top shelves." Jean admitted, "But he's safe and sound, I promise."

"I can see that", Zane patted Echo on the shoulder. "Thank you for watching him, things like this don't happen this often."

"It was no problem, a pleasure in fact. He's a helpful young man, you should be quite proud."

"I am." Zane smiled admiringly at Echo as the android gave his best impression of a pout. "We best be going now, thank you again." Zane turned to leave while Echo gave Jean a small wave goodbye.

"Oh wait!" Jean made them pause as she pulled out her shopping list and a pen from her pocket. "Almost forgot... This is my phone number, if Echo ever wants to come around when you guys are busy just call." She handed the slip of paper to Zane, "I'm usually free." The ice ninja nodded before leaving with his brother to meet up with Kai and Cole, who were sitting on the floor waiting.

Kai looked up at the pair before glancing quickly behind them to see Jean leaving as well. He smiled at Echo, "Looks like someone made a new friend." Echo nodded to himself thinking, 'And maybe something closer'.

* * *

 **Until next time...**


End file.
